


The Moon Is Upon Us, Gaining On Us

by SargeantWoof



Series: An Equilateral Triangle [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Insecure Peter Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Peter Parker Wants These People to Like Him So Badly, Sleepover In Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: It'ssleepovertime.
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: An Equilateral Triangle [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826497
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	The Moon Is Upon Us, Gaining On Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent-Lizzo (NotEvenRossi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenRossi/gifts), [Bjurnberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjurnberg/gifts).



"And, you're sure this is okay?" Peter asked, scuffing his shoe along the floor of the lab, looking at Tony through his eyelashes, backlight by sunshine through the windows. At the look Tony gave him he shrugged, pursing his lips. "I just don't want to have somehow guilted you into this." 

Tony arched a brow. "Are you sure this isn't you wanting me to tell you no so you have a reason to not do this?" Peter shook his head and Tony furrowed his brow, wrinkling his nose. "Kid- Peter?" 

Peter shook his head again, peeking up at Tony and sighing before he threw himself down on the couch next to Tony and tilted his head onto his shoulder. "I want to do this," he said quietly, looking away from Tony as the tips of his ears began to flush red. "I just - I don't want this to turn into something weird or like have you go after Flash again or just like - what if I have to go and help save New York or something dumb or like, what if everyone gets food poisoning except me and then they think I'm trying to kill them all off or-" 

Tony sat up straight, cutting Peter off before he could wind himself up even more. "Peter," Tony said, gently, his voice almost raw with an unnamed emotion. "Are you nervous that your friends aren't going to like you after this?" Peter swallowed hard and avoided Tony's eyes, slumping down to lay his head on Tony's thigh. Tony sighed, reaching down and gently carding his fingers through Peter's hair. "Oh, tesoro," Tony said. "Your friends are your friends because you're you." 

Peter turned to look at him, tipping his head back and biting his leg. "Promise?" He asked quietly, his fear clear in his eyes. 

"Promise," Tony said, smiling down at him. "I know liars," he said, maintaining eye contact with him. "And even though Flash has been a little shit before, he does want to be your friend." Peter wrinkled his nose and Tony shrugged, his mouth twisting into a wry smirk. "I hacked his phone and he was just jealous of you, I promise." 

"Tony!" Peter groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face and shaking his head. "Stop hacking people I know!" 

Tony grinned down at him, watching as Peter's fear faded from his face. "No," he said, prodding Peter up from his lap. "In fact, let's see if I can hack the White House, right now." 

"What?" Peter said, scrambling up from the couch. "No!" 

"Well, why not?" Tony said, reaching for the holographic keyboard and pulling up whitehouse.gov. "It's no one you know, so I don't see the issue." 

"No!" Peter cried, flinging himself towards Tony. "Don't hack the White House, are you insane?" Tony winked at him, before pulling up the port to the website. Peter let out a louder yell and swore, laughter spilling from his mouth as Tony began to pick his way in through the lines of code. Tony smiled as Peter collapsed against his back, the motion familiar and easy between the two of them, as their usual balance restored itself and Peter's nerves were shelved for the moment. 

***

Peter stood in the doorway, watching with a half-smile on his face as the group of them laughed at a story Abe was telling, his hands gesticulating wildly before Cindy caught sight of Peter loitering by the door and grinned at him, beckoning him over with a quick gesture and a quirked eyebrow. 

He came closer to the group, slotting in next to Ned and MJ and slinging his backpack down onto the ground, before clearing his throat at the break in the conversation. The eight of them turned expectant faces towards him and he smiled, reaching into his backpack, and withdrawing embossed cards. 

"Mr. Stark," he said, quietly, laughter clear in his eyes at the tiny squeak Charles let out. "has invited you to a stay at the Stark Tower this upcoming Saturday night." He passed the stack of cards to Ned, who glanced down and laughed at the sheer drama of them before passing them off to Charles. Peter cleared his throat, flushing slightly at the looks he was receiving. 

Beside him, MJ rolled her eyes and huffed. "C'mon," she said, scuffing her feet lightly on the ground. "It's not like you didn't know this was coming." 

"Uh," Betty said, raising incredulous eyebrows at her. "No, I didn't." 

Peter blinked at the lot of them, before digging into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "On Tuesday I sent a text that said 'are y'all free Saturday, Mr. Stark wants to know' and all of you responded." He glanced up at them and quirked an eyebrow. "What about that was not obvious?" 

"Oh shit," Sally whispered. "You were serious?" Beside her, Flash hissed between his teeth and frowned, a worried look splashed across his face. 

Ned laughed quietly beside Peter. "Has he ever not been serious about Mr. Stark?" MJ arched her brow and reached out to high-five Ned over the top of Peter's head, as he dipped his head to let them do so, the motions clearly familiar between the three of them. Ned shook his head at the rest of them in faux sadness. "C'mon, you guys, I expected better." 

"Well don't," Abe said, rolling his eyes. "I think we all know who's the best of us." Beside him, Betty patted his shoulder in sympathy as the two of them grinned at Peter, the others around the small circle of chairs nodding in agreement. 

Peter furrowed his brow. "Are we talking about who I think we're talking about?" He asked, fidgeting side to side. "Because I think all of you are the best, seriously!" 

MJ shook her head. "You're an idiot," she said fondly, nudging him gently with her elbow. "They're talking about you." 

"But," Cindy said, interrupting Peter's reply and narrowing her eyes at him. "I want to know just who you thought we were talking about."

Peter flushed under the attention and ducked his head, before sighing loudly and muttering, "I thought we were talking about you," he said, peering up at Cindy and smiling at the surprised look on her face. "You want to change the world and have real viable plans and I dunno, I think that's really admirable." He said before looking around wincing. "Not that I don't think everyone else brings some real talent to the table, I just-" He cut himself off groaning. "Nevermind." 

"Peter Parker," Cindy said, staring at him, her mouth open in shock. "You're the nicest person I have ever met." 

"No," Peter said, scrubbing his hands over his face. "I promise you, I'm really not." 

"Put it to a vote," Charles said, grinning at the low whine Peter made. "All in favor of calling Peter the nicest person ever, say aye." 

"Aye!" The group chorused, all of them breaking out into laughter at the look Peter shot them before they dissolved into asking him excited questions about what Saturday night would bring. 

***

Peter stood before the elevator doors, pacing back and forth before sighing. Pepper glanced over her shoulder at Tony, standing in the living room doorway, his arms crossed with a smile on his face. 

"Has he been like this all afternoon?" She asked quietly, stepping towards him and gently hip-checking him. Tony pressed a kiss to her cheek and nodded, his face fond and open. Pepper shook her head, her face a mirror image of fondness as she turned to watch Peter pace back and forth again. 

Peter sighed again, the back of his neck flushing lightly as he registered both Pepper and Tony watching him. He spun around, shaking his head at them. "You two are the worst," he said, scrunching up his nose at the looks they gave him. 

"Peter," Pepper said gently, smiling at the way he straightened at her attention. "What’s the worry?" 

Peter shot Tony a look from the corner of his eyes before his shoulders slumped and he walked over to the two of them. "I'm just - what if it’s too much for them?" He asked plaintively. "I don't want to overwhelm them." 

"Would you have invited them if you really thought that?" Pepper asked. 

"Well no," Peter said. "Of course not." He shrugged, coming to a stop in front of them and dropping his gaze. He opened his mouth and then snapped it shut, shrugging again and blushing when Pepper reached out and cupped his face, raising it so she could look him in the eyes. He squirmed under her attention, before sighing. "I just want it to be good and fun and normal - as normal as it can be. And," he admitted, darting his eyes to the side, "I don't know why they seem to like me so much. It was just Ned and I for forever and then MJ and now, suddenly, I have more friends and I feel like I did something that tricked them into liking me." 

"Oh sweetheart," Pepper said, softly. "You were just _you_ and they like you because you're a delight to know." Peter blinked rapidly, bringing his gaze back to her before glancing at Tony. 

Tony shifted beside Pepper as she dropped her hand from Peter's face and reached out, clasping him on the shoulder. "Peter," he said, quietly and seriously. "You don't earn friendships," he said, his face sad and a little lost, as Pepper squeezed herself under his other arm. "It isn't something you can accidentally trick people into. You're friends with people because you want to be and because they want to be, and sometimes, yes, sometimes it's because they want stuff from you, but I promise you, I _promise_ you, that these kids who are coming over right now just want to be here for you." Peter watched Tony's face as he swallowed hard and met his eyes, his stomach twisting at how vulnerable and open Tony was being with him. "You are not a burden or a trick," Tony said, the directness almost startling. "You are simply a teenage boy who has a newer set of friends and being nervous about that is perfectly normal." 

Peter breathed in for a moment, closing his eyes and relishing in the small point of contact between them. With Tony's hand on his shoulder, he felt weighed down, grounded into the idea that he was simply making more friends, not accidentally tricking them into liking him. He opened his eyes, giving Tony a grateful smile. Tony gave him a smile back, lifting his hand to ruffle his hair before glancing down at his Stark watch. 

"Fri just sent me an update that three of your friends are in the lobby," he said, lifting a brow at Peter. "You gonna go collect them or just let them flounder about down there all night?" 

Peter rolled his eyes and turned around, heading for the elevator. "Thanks for letting me know," he said, knowing Tony would pick up on how the thanks encompassed more than just the bit about Friday. 

Tony shook his head but smiled at his back, waiting for the doors to close completely before he glanced down at Pepper. "Please tell me I didn't fuck up that little bit at the end," he said, pulling them from the living room doorway into the kitchen so that they wouldn't be quite so intimidating to all Peter's friends. 

"Oh Tony," Pepper said, dropping into a kitchen counter chair and squeezing his hand. "We need to work on how you see yourself too." 

Tony made a face. "Ugh, I don't want to." He squeezed her hand back before dropping it and heading to the cabinets above the counter. He pulled down two mugs, Pepper's favorite speckled gray one, and his favored Spiderman themed one, before pulling out a box of earl grey and inclining it towards her in a silent question. She nodded, and he pulled out two tea bags and put on the water, before sighing heavily and turning back to face her.

"I will 'work on it'," he said, putting the words in quotes, "but only if what I said back there was so bad that it scarred Pete irreparably." 

Pepper sighed, the expression on her face a mixture of fondness and sadness. "No, Tony," she said, shaking her head at his triumphant grin. "It was good." She rolled her eyes, the sound of the elevator opening and voices filling the space cutting off the rest of her thoughts. She pointed at him menacingly as the water began to boil. "We will be revisiting." 

Tony scrunched his face up but nodded, the uncertainty disappearing from his face as Peter's voice began to get closer. He spun towards the entrance of the kitchen, grinning at the group entering. "Hello again," he said, before spreading his arms wide and ignoring Peter's groan of dismay. "Welcome to Casa de Stark."

***

Peter stood in the elevator, fidgeting slightly as he dropped down to the lobby. Even though Tony had reassured him he still felt wobbly, like a small craft on an ocean watching a storm roll in. He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face as the doors opened into the lobby. 

Even though it was a weekend and the late afternoon, the Stark Towers entrance was bustling with people. Lila, the woman who worked at the front desk glanced over and smiled at him before pointing towards a bench off to the side by where he was standing. Peter waved back and headed over, the last vestiges of tension leaving his body at the sight of Ned standing with Betty, Abe, and Sally. 

Peter strode over, grinning at the way Betty bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she peered around the lobby. 

"Peter!" Abe cheered as he slotted in neatly with the group of them. "I can't believe this is happening!" 

"I know!" Betty said, her attention snapping back to them before her eyes caught on Peter and she threw herself at him for a surprise hug. Peter caught her easily, her momentum swinging the two of them around as he blinked down at her in surprise. She laughed breathlessly as she patted him on the back. "Thank you so much for this," she said earnestly, before squinting at him and shaking her head. "Well, not for like _this."_

"This?" Peter repeated, as he let go and stepped back, scanning the lobby for more of his friends before turning back to the four of them. 

Sally nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like we're just excited to be spending time with you - here or somewhere else doesn't matter." 

"Oh-kay," Peter said slowly, linking his hand with Neds' and leading them towards the elevator. "I'm happy to be hosting." 

Abe sighed. "Ned and MJ hog you," he said, stepping into the elevator, beside Peter and Ned. "We want to have fun times with you too!" 

"Well," Peter said, looking at Ned bemusedly and scowling when all Ned did was shake his head. "This can be the start?"

"Excellent," Abe cackled, rubbing his hands together menacingly. "Do you think we can blow something up tonight?" 

Betty nodded, grinning widely. "I've never seen anything explode up-close you know?" 

Peter narrowed his eyes at her. "Didn't you combust something in Mr. Harrington's lab the other day?" 

"No," Betty said after a beat, her eyes full of laughter as she lied. "Of course not." 

Peter rolled his eyes but grinned as the doors opened, Friday's voice joining their chatter. "Welcome to Stark Tower," she said. "Floor 71 is the community floor. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." 

"Thanks, Fri," Peter and Ned said in tandem, the other three echoing a beat behind. Peter led them out of the elevator, gesturing to the living room. "We can either sleep on this floor or sleep on my floor but I think this one has more comfortable space." 

"Whatever works," Sally answered, leading the three of them into the room before she headed to the couch closest to the windows and called out, "This one's mine!" 

As Betty and Abe began to argue the dibs claim, Peter squeezed Ned's hand and tugged him so that they were a little bit a ways away. "Hey," Peter said quietly, making eye contact with Ned. "You okay?" 

"Oh yeah," Ned said, grinning at him. "They just were so excited - like so excited - before you got down that I wanted them to maybe work part of it out of their system by asking you all the questions rather than badgering Mr. Stark." He held up a hand at the look on Peter's face. "Not that I think they will badger Mr. Stark - I just meant like get their energy out -" He cut himself off sighing. "I'm bad at explaining." 

"No," Peter said, squeezing his hand tightly and darting in to brush a quick kiss across his lips. "You really aren't." 

Ned beamed at him as they turned to back towards the other three, who were still arguing about the couch. "Do you guys want any food or drink?" He asked, glancing down at his Stark Watch to see if Friday had alerted him to the others arriving yet, before looking back up when nothing came up. "We can head to the kitchen to see what's in there." 

"Sure thing," Abe said cheerfully, hopping up from the couch as Betty and Sally sighed and got to their feet as well. "I love food." 

"Great," Peter said, leading the way into the kitchen. "Here's the food." 

"Hello again," Tony said, ignoring Peter's groan. "Welcome to Casa de Stark." 

Peter sighed, gesturing towards Tony. "Everyone, again, Mr. Stark-" 

"Call me Tony." 

"-And Ms. Potts," he finished, ignoring Tony's interruption. 

Pepper offered the group of them a wave. "Hello," she said, giving them all a smile. "Please call me Pepper." Beside Peter, Ned moved further into the kitchen and sat down next to her, giving her a bright smile. Pepper grinned back. "How's the plan going?" She asked, her grin growing wider and the huffing sound Ned made. 

"It's going," he answered. "It's down to MJ and I because we know Peter doesn't really care." As Ned and Pepper began speaking about the trio's potential Halloween costumes, the other three came further into the kitchen, glancing around. 

"Nothing bites," Tony said, grinning at the sheepish looks he got. "I know I have a reputation but I promise no one is going to die in the kitchen." He winked at Peter, reaching forward and ruffling his hair. "If you're going to die it will be in my lab," he said brightly, yanking his hand back before Peter could swat him. "Which," he said, sliding Pepper's mug across the counter to her and picking up his. "Is where I will be for the next few hours unless you need me?" He asked, arching a brow at Peter. 

"Nah," Peter said, rolling his eyes at the mug and hopping up to sit on the countertop, swinging his legs gently into the wood. "I think we should be alright - though do you know what we're doing for dinner?" 

"Oh," Pepper said, interrupting the two of them and sliding out from her seat. "Your choice," she said, coming around the counter and winding her arm through Tony's. "We'll be around, for the next few hours but I'll be back at 7ish to figure out dinner." She tugged on Tony's arm gently and steered him from the kitchen towards the elevators. "I'll see you all later, okay?" She called over her shoulder, giving them all one last fond look. "Peter- don't ruin anything too badly, okay?" 

"Okay," Peter called back, waiting for the elevators to close before he rolled his eyes. "I don't ruin things that often," he whined, tilting his head back, missing the fond look Betty and Abe exchanged as Sally stifled a laugh. 

"But you do ruin things just enough," Ned said as he smiled at Peter before he turned his eyes on the other three. "You guys are quiet." 

Sally shrugged, her wide eyes betraying the nonchalance she was attempting to portray. "I didn't want to say something embarrassing," she said, elbowing Abe in the ribs as he snickered. "The only thing running through my mind was how in love I am with Ms. Po- Pepper's brain." 

"Ah," Betty said, nodding sagely. "No thoughts, head empty, only Pepper, I completely understand." 

"Right?" Sally said. 

Peter shook his head but grinned at them for a beat before glancing down at his watch and hopping off the counter. "MJ and the others are here," he said, smiling brighter at the soft cheer they let out. "I'm gonna go down and get them, y'all can stay here or wander around the floor, it's totally open for whatever." 

"We'll stay here," Abe said, after exchanging a quick glance with the others. "When you bring the others back up we can do a whole tour!" 

"Sure," Peter said easily. "That works for me." He patted Abe on the shoulder as he passed and beamed at Ned as he left the room, heading for the elevator. Behind him, the four of them began chatting about the integrity of dibs once again and how many people could easily sleep on the couch. He shook his head, grinning to himself, before coming to the conclusion that maybe - just maybe - this night wouldn't be as bad of a disaster as he feared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Agent-Lizzo (NotEvenRossi) and Bjurnberg, in honor of both of your incredibly enthusiastic support for more ac-dec!
> 
> I see all your comments and they bring me such unbelievable joy to read - this series would not be where it is rn without y'all. Seriously, so much love for all of you. And with that in mind - I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this fic! I was a little uncertain as to how it would come out but I hope y'all liked it! As of rn it's two chapters but it may bump up to three - I literally just write until it feels right.


End file.
